Hermione's Revenge
by 2100s94er
Summary: Hermione acts flirtatious to get revenge at Draco, who humiliates her saying she's not poplar with boys. Her plan works, but Draco isn't the only one getting interested in Hermione. What will happen? RATED M FOR FURTURE EVENTS
1. Ginny's plan

**Disclaimer: Unluckily I don't own Harry Potter.**

**- This is my first AU fanfiction and my first humour fanfiction, so please, be nice! Hope you still like me story...**

Hermione were walking out the library in a fast tempo and her eyes glued to the sites of a book, when she suddenly bummed into someone. She fell backwards and felt a pain on her back and bottom.

"You were in my way, Granger," a cold and easily identifiable voice. Hermione blew a lock of her brown, bushy hair away as she looked up at the blond boy with the silver eyes. Behind him stood Zabini and Goyle both smiling.

"The library. What a surprise," he said ironically. Hermione smiled and raised from the floor, the smile was obviously a surprise to him.

"You too, Malfoy. I thought you managed to pass classes by sucking up to the professors." Malfoy's smile became smaller.

"Oh, yes, Granger. Cleverness is important. That's why you are so popular among the boys, right?" he kept the irony alive. She didn't know how to respond to this, because Draco Malfoy was actually right. She wasn't poplar among boys. The only thing she could do was snort and bummed into him while walking past him.

"What?" Ginny Weasley could clearly sense Hermione's bad mood.

"Malfoy," she answered as she sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"What'd he do this time?"

"Said something," Hermione said with a depressed tone.

"Which was?" Hermione muttered something, Ginny couldn't hear.

"What?" Ginny said loudly. Hermione gripped Ginny closer so she could whisper her answer.

"Oh, come on!" Ginny was obviously disagreed with Malfoy.

"He's right," Hermione said with an even more depressed voice.

"What about Krum?" Hermione didn't answer.

"You know, I could easily curse him from here-"

"Ginny!" Hermione said loudly but did feel a warmth spread in her body.

"What? We have to do something!" Hermione didn't answer again.

"Can't you think of something more... cruel?" Hermione smiled and suddenly Ginny lighted up.

"What? What is it?"

"What does Malfoy hate even more than Harry?"

"Muggleborns?"

"Yes! What if he suddenly felt... attraction to a Muggleborn?" It took a second before Hermione understood what Ginny had in mind.

"No. No. No! Ew! Ginny! Never!"

"I'm not saying that you should start anything with him! Make him feel attracted to you! Oh, come on, he would punish himself worse than house elf!" Ginny added when Hermione made a face showing pure disgusting. Hermione thought of it for moment, but for each second Ginny's plan sounded more and more genius.

"It would be real torture to him," Hermione smiled. Ginny clapped and jumped of joy.

"Look, he's here," Ginny pointed at the Slythrin table, where Draco Malfoy was sitting down with Goyle on his left and Zabini on his right. Hermione smiled and looked at Ginny.

"Okay, what should I do?" Ginny looked down the table and back at Hermione.

"Go up to Neville and ask him, if he wants help with that paper next week,"

"How's that-"

"I'm not finished! Okay... loosen your tie a bit," Hermione did as told.

"Right, and then open your cardigan and then some of the top buttons,"

"Ginny!"

"Do you wanna torture him or what? Go on," Hermione looked around as she took of the cardigan opened the three top buttons. Ginny pulled her shirt out from the skirt.

"Okay, what now?" Hermione asked.

"Now, when you go up to Neville, don't sit down! Just sort of lean down and rest your arms on the table, then you breast will automatically get pushed together, like this," Ginny crossed her hands and placed them both on her knees – she was right.

"Okay, here I go," she said breathing deeply.

"Oh, remember to keep your legs straight as you lean down!"

"How come you have given all this so much thought, Ginny?"

"I used that trick loads of times, when I wanted to get Michael's attention," Ginny said causally. Hermione looked confused.

"Michael Corner,"

"Oh, yeah, sorry,"

"Don't worry. I've forgotten about him myself," Hermione climbed of the bench and started to walk towards Neville making sure her hips where swinging just a tad. Before leaning down she looked at Ginny, who smiled and then started to observe Malfoy's reaction.

Hermione leaned down, rested her arms on the table, straighten her legs and bang, her breast were pushed together.

"Say, Neville..." she began. Neville looked away.

"Do you need help with that paper Snape's given us? Because I took some notes..."

"Um, yes," said Neville trying not to look at Hermione's upper body.

"Okay, I can give you them tonight, is that all right?" Hermione smiled and flashed with her eyelashes.

"Yeah, sure..."

"Okay, see you later," Hermione smiled and raised and walked away. Ginny was wearing the biggest smile.

"Did it work?" Hermione asked as she sat down.

By the Slythrin table a certain blond boy caught himself staring at a certain clever brunette from Gryffindor. Hermione looked at him through the corner of her eye where he was looking quite confused.

What Hermione didn't notice, was that Draco Malfoy wasn't the only one, who had been watching her.


	2. A Terry Boot

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**- thank you for the reviews!**

The days following Hermione's little act in the Great Hall, she made sure her shirt was opened and her tie loosened in case she was going to meet him. He had looked confused, but did that mean that he had seen her? Hermione also made sure to laugh and flash her eyelashes whenever he was around.

This morning on her way to Ancient Runes he had been walking the other way down the hallway, alone. Hermione had on purpose pressed her breasts together pretending she had to use two hands to carry her bag. When he was two metres from her she had pretended to be day dreaming and had looked up at the ceiling with a little smile. She had felt his eyes resting on her. Hermione liked being looked at, even by Malfoy, but he hadn't the only one who had started to look at her. More and more Gryffindor boys as well as Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had smiled to her on her hallway, in the class rooms, the Great Hall and the common room – and she would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy this increase of popularity.

But this day one person took it too far. Hermione Granger was sitting in the library reading, when someone suddenly dragged a chair over to her table and sat down beside her. It was Terry Boot.

"Hello Terry," Hermione kept looking down in her book.

"You know, I'm still not convinced that you belong in Gryffindor. You work harder than many Ravenclaws I know," he smiled at her.

"Well, thank you Terry, but I am convinced," she smiled back and looked down in her book again.

"Really, why are you Gryffindor?" Hermione looked up.

"Well... You don't think it was brave to start Dumbledore's Army?" she raised her eye brows.

"True, true..." he gave up with a little moan.

"Now, why don't they actually make a house for good-looking people? We would fit in there..." he said looking thoughtfully out in the air. Hermione looked up at him frowning.

"What...?"

"Well, at least you would. Me? It's a maybe," he said still looking out in the air.

"Terry?" He looked at her with a little smile. "Are you hitting on me?" He smiled more and took her hand. Hermione quickly looked at his hand now covering her, before looking him directly at him. Then he started to move his face closer towards hers which was covered with surprise. Hermione moved fast, jumping of the chair and starting to put the book she was reading into her bag.

"I'm sorry, Terry, but..." she looked at him without any idea what to say. With a grapping mouth she hurried out the library.

"Oh Merlin, what did you do?" Ginny squealed. Hermione had dragged Ginny over to a corner in the common room as soon she had gotten back from the library.

"Well, I left, just before he actually..." Hermione lowered her voice. "Kissed me. I mean he was really close!"

"Wow,"

"I mean, it's Terry! I haven't spoken to him since D.A. stopped. Why would he suddenly fancy me?" Ginny didn't answer.

"What?" Hermione asked surprised over her friends unusually silence.

"Well..." Ginny took up the courage. "A lot of boys have started liking you after... After _that_..."

"_That?_ What's that?"

"_That _we did to tease Malfoy..."

"Oh Merlin!"

"I know. Michael even asked me about you!"

"Michael?"

"Michael Corner. My ex-boyfriend. Gosh, can't anyone remember him?"

"You said you forgotten about him too!"

"Yes, but can't people just try to remember my past boyfriends! It's not like I've had a lot of them," Hermione made a face.

"I haven't had a lot of boyfriends!"

The discussion about Ginny's love life luckily made Hermione forget all about Terry Boot, but she remembered him again when she went to bed.


	3. Breakfast

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter – I wish!**

**- thank you so much for all the reviews! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Haven't mentioned this before but this fanfiction takes place in the sixth year.**

Hermione was still shocked, when she sat down beside Harry the next day at breakfast. Hermione had on purpose kept her tie tight this morning. Torturing Malfoy, so what? She didn't want another Terry Boot. Harry started to pour cornflakes into a bowl, when he suddenly felt a huge pull in his left sleeve. Hermione had pulled him down and was now hiding behind him.

"Hermione? What are you doing?" Hermione stuck her head over the table's edge a second and then she sat up a moment later with a deep sigh of relief.

"He didn't see me," she muttered to herself, but Harry heard her.

"Who didn't see you?" he asked holding his spoon still in the air.

"Nobody. Nothing," she answered quickly. Harry ate and quickly downwards of Hermione and shrugged with a strange grimace.

"What?" Hermione asked grapping the last toast before the plate refilled itself.

"Nothing," Harry said, but Hermione sent him a look that forced him to go on.

"You just..." he stopped and hid by drinking some orange juice.

"I just what?"

"You just gone back, you know,"

"What are you talking about Harry?"

"Well..." he forced himself to look Hermione in the eye.

"You just dressed a bit... better the last few days, but I can see that's stopped," Hermione frowned.

"I dressed better?" She could that Harry already was getting afraid of her reaction.

"Yes," Hermione shrugged with a strange grimace just as Harry had done a few minutes ago.

"How better?"

Ginny reached them, and Harry jumped of his seat to get away from Hermione.

"Ginny!" he almost shouted. Ginny leaned a bit back of surprise and looked at him with an odd look.

"Sit here!" He made a gesture towards his seat.

"Alright," she said with a eyebrow raised. Harry hurried away from them right away but had to turn around to go back.

"Forgot my cornflakes," he said grapping the bowl and ate all its contents with two large mouthfuls which in the end made his face quite pale by the fast eating. Then he sat the bowl down by Ginny again and hurried away again. Ginny pushed the bowl away with her wand since Harry's drool mixed with remains of milk and cornflakes was sliding down the bowl's outside.

"And you were actually in love with him?"

"Hey! Something could still happen!"

"What about Dean?"

"Oh, I love Dean!" Ginny smiled.

"But didn't you just say-" Ginny interrupted.

"But what did you do to make Harry hurry so much?"

"Nothing!" Ginny tiled her head and raised her eyebrows.

"I just asked him something,"

"Which was?"

"Well, he said that I had been dressing better and then I just asked-"

"Wait, what?" Ginny interrupted again.

"He said I had been dressing better the last few days. You know, I've dressed different because of our plan to torture Malfoy,"

"And he liked the way you dressed?"

"Who? Malfoy? Well, I-"

"No! Harry!"

"Um... I guess since he said so, but..." Ginny suddenly looked hurt.

"Ginny, I don't want anything to happen with me and Harry,"

"Denial! Always denial!" Ginny wouldn't look at Hermione and started to stare out in the air with her arms crossed.

"Ginny! Have I ever lied to you?"

"No..."

"Then why would I lie about me and Harry?"

"Because you know, how I feel about him! Please, Hermione, I'm not a fool,"

"Ginny," Hermione said in a calm and firmly voice.

"I can look you in the eye and tell you again, if you like," Ginny turned her head and looked Hermione in the eye.

"I am not in love with Harry," Hermione said slowly. Ginny melted up and suddenly hugged Hermione.

"Oh, thank Merlin!" Ginny sighed. Hermione actually felt a bit hurt by her best friend's mistrust.

"So!" Hermione said when Ginny let go of her.

"What do you think? Should I keep dressing up?"

"You don't like the attention?"

"I like the attention, but not if it's going to be like Terry Boot," Hermione answered.

"Oh, come on. Are you saying you don't find it a little bit flattering?"

"What, would you?" Hermione frowned at her friend.

"I do!"

"You've-"

"Neville Longbottom, Oliver Wood and Andrew from Rawenclaw," Hermione gabbed by this news. Ginny just calmly drank some of Pumpkin Juice.


	4. The best kisser

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**- thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews!**

Hermione kept on dressing better and the days went by. She was still getting attention from the boys and some odd looks from the girls, but nothing near to what happened between her and Terry was repeated. She did catch him looking at her once in the Great Hall, but he appeared to be busy with his own thoughts and didn't move his look. Hermione also noticed Seamus Finnigan, Anthony Goldstein and Ernie Macmillan glance at her more than once – and so did Draco Malfoy. Hermione was surprised to see her childhood enemy still laughing and not seeming tortured at all. And all the times she caught him looking at her, he was alone with none of his friends were near him. And he still teased Ron and Harry. Ginny saw it too and suggested that he was ashamed and kept it to himself.

"Then what's the point?" Hermione was filled of frustration. Ginny calmed her down assuring her that Malfoy was being killed inside, besides Hermione didn't what to go back to her normal and straight look. She was good-looking and clever – just because she had changed her look didn't mean she still didn't care about her homework and education. She was a "hot nerd", according to Ginny and Fay Dunbar agreed, as Ginny followed her and Fay to Muggle Studies. Hermione and Fay continued the convertion in class and on the way back to Gryffindor's common room and on the way a bunch of seven years Hufflepuff boys wolf-whistled after Hermione.

"You don't like that?" Fay pointed behind them.

"I do! I do, but... Sometimes it's too much..." A Ravenclaw boy smiled at both at the girls and the girl beside him started an argument so loud that the whole hallway could hear everything.

"_Am I too fat? Is that it?_" The girl shouted behind them.

"That's it. I'm walking with you to every class from now on! I love it! Blokes never smiled as much to me as they do when I'm with you!" Hermione smiled as Fay kept talking. She shortly looked down at her watch.

"Oh, bugger!"

"What?" Fay asked.

"I have to go to the library. I have to write that paper to Binns,"

"No! You can't leave me! I'll be ugly again!" But Fay knew how nothing could stop Hermione from going to the library and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before they spilt to go their own way.

"Got yourself a girlfriend, Granger?" a slick voice sounded behind her. Hermione turned around and faced an empty hallway. Draco Malfoy slid out from his hiding place behind a column. Hermione looked away shortly biting her lip, this was her chance to really torture him, but how?

"What about you, Malfoy? Anything happing in your love life? Because frankly I can't even imagine you getting any action!" She said flashing her eyelashes.

"What about you, Granger?"

"Oh, there's a few, but they're too boring!" Draco didn't notice her actually walking closer towards her. Hermione raised an eyebrow and smiled a bit.

"You still haven't answered my question,"

"Don't think to answer a question from a Mudblood,"

"So that's a no, I expect. No surprise really," He was surpised by her calmness. Hermione continued and walked closer again.

"But do you know what might be surprising to you?" His face didn't change. "The "mudblood", you're talking to, you're looking at, is not only this popular because of her attractiveness and cleverness, she's... she's also the best kisser in this whole school," Hermione didn't know what made her say it, but she knew it would kill him. Draco frowned.

"I don't believe it," he said. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Really?" Then she got up on her tiptoes, grabbed him by the neck and kissed him on the mouth. She kissed him as good as possibly. Victor had said that she was a good kisser and so had her summer romance last summer in France said, only in very broken English. Hermione focused so much on her part of the kissing that she didn't noticed Draco Malfoy kissing back. Hermione got caught so much up in her kissing technique that she neither noticed Draco's hands first caressing her cheek, then her neck and then sliding down her side to hold her closer by the waist. But then Hermione realized what was happening and stopped the kissing and opened her eyes to look directly into Draco's sliver eyes. First she just looked at him, he still had his arms around her waist, then she remember why she actually had kissed him. She straightened her back and smiled cheekily at him.

"Still don't believe it?" She took his hands of her waist and just before she left and let go of his hands she felt a little squeeze as if he wanted her to stay. Hermione turned her back at him and walked away without looking back. As she left she realized that she actually wanted to stay and stay kissing him. She actually felt dissatisfied for the first time of being Muggleborn and Gryffindor. Malfoy stood alone in the hallway feeling dissatisfied about his pureblood loving father and of being a Slytherin.


	5. In a broom cupboard

**Disclaimer: *Crying* I don't own Harry Potter!**

**- thank you once again for all the reviews!**

This time Hermione didn't tell Ginny what had happened, she kept it to herself. And she was sure he did too. Nothing could ever happen between them. Hermione kept on telling herself that she didn't want anything to happen, but that didn't stop her dreams from involving him and their kiss. It didn't stop her from catching herself from looking over at him in the Great Hall, in classes or when they past each other on one of Hogwarts' many hallways – she had even caught him looking at her. Once when Hermione were on her way to the Great Hall along with Ginny, she almost bummed into him when they went around the corner. He turned around and shouted walking backwards:

"You take up too much space, Granger!" His mates giggled. Hermione turned her head to look at him, and while his friends turned away Draco sent her an apologizing look. Ginny saw it. Hermione looked down at her feet as they started walking again.

"Oh Merlin, he is dying!" Ginny kept talking and wasn't even finished when she and Hermione sat down at the table near Harry.

"... I mean he must like you otherwise he wouldn't look at you like that!" Ginny said for the fifth time.

"Who? Dean?" Harry said looking away from his black pudding.

"What? Does Dean like Hermione?" Ginny started to go for Harry. Hermione started to eat while Harry helplessly tried to calm Ginny down assuring her that Dean haven't said anything about Hermione with not much luck. But while Harry kept talking, Ginny suddenly jumped from the table running towards some young Slytherin boys who just had called Luna for Looney Lovegood.

"She's got better ears than a Basilisk!" Harry said watching Ginny cursing the boys while Luna thanked her with her always dreamy tone as Ron sat down beside him.

"How come your sister got so good ears?" Harry asked him.

"Don't know. She's the only one. Fred and George used to use her as watcher," Ron pulled a bowl with pudding closer.

"What's up with you?" Ron asked Hermione when she haven't commented Fred and George uses for Ginny. Hermione didn't answer, she was just sitting and staring towards the entry to the Great Hall.

"Hello!" Ron threw pudding at her.

"What?" Hermione said quickly finding a little mirror in her bag to remove the pudding from her chin. Ron just shook his head, and so did Hermione. Harry just sat and looked from the brunette to the redhead. Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table where she saw Draco Malfoy getting up and walking to exit.

"You know, Dumbledore..." Harry started smiling, he knew talking about Dumbledore would end Ron and Hermione's short dislike for each other, but just as he had opened his mouth Hermione jumped of the table and walked hastily away from them.

"She never leaves when I talk about Dumbledore!" Harry said looking helplessly at Ron.

"Girls," Ron answered with his mouth filled with pudding.

Hermione hurried out the Great Hall. There he was! Heading left! Hermione went left, besides she had to go left to get to the common room. She walked fast and made sure to walk near him as she past him on the way. Hermione pretended to stoke some hair behind her ear as she looked back at him through the corner of her eye. He was walking looking down at her shoes. Haven't he seen her? Hermione turned her head to watch where she was going but too late. She bummed into somebody.

Hermione landed on the hard floor.

"Oh, sorry, Hermione!" A hand reached down and Hermione took it unknowing who it was. As Hermione got up and dusted herself off she recognized this gentleman. It was Terry Boot. Hermione felt her face go red.

"Thanks Terry," She said quickly.

"Granger!" a voice suddenly sounded behind her. Hermione turned around hoping it was Harry or Ron, but then it hit her: they would call her "Granger", but someone else would...

Draco Malfoy walked calmly towards her. Hermione got it together and kept a straight face.

"What do you want, _Malfoy?_" Terry said in an angry and threatening voice.

"None of your business, _Boot,_" Malfoy answered not changing his face expression.

"If it's something to do with Hermione then it is," Malfoy quickly looked at Hermione who quickly swallowed something none-exiting.

"It's prefect stuff, not something you can get your head around, Boot,"

"Let's not talk about marks, Malfoy. You know, I'm better than you," Terry walked closer towards Draco, but Hermione grabbed his hand stopping him.

"Just go, Terry," she whispered to him. "I can handle him,"

"If he curses you..."

"He's not going to. Besides, don't you think I'm clever enough to curse him before he curses me?"

"He's a Slytherin!"

"But I'm Hermione Granger!" Hermione felt a huge relief seeing him smile over her little joke. She gave his hand a squeeze as he walked away sending Draco a deadly glare. Draco still didn't change his face, then looked at Hermione, then looked around on the hallway, noticed a door and with a nod towards the door they both walked over to it. It happened to be a broom cupboard, but they still hurried inside. As soon as Draco had closed the door, Hermione created a light with her wand, and then they realized what they've done and how close they were standing. Hermione quickly moved further back.

"So," she said quietly.

"So," he said loudly and straightened his back.

"You haven't told anyone?" Hermione saw a slight worrying and sadness in his eyes even though the blue light from her wand made everything look quite strange.

"No, I haven't. Have you?"

"No!" As soon as he had answered he wished haven't said in such a glad tone. Hermione pulled herself together.

"Besides it would _so _ruin my reputation!"

Draco couldn't help himself from giving a short giggle.

"What?" Hermione held her smile back.

"I honestly don't think it would ruin it, it would improve it, not ruin,"

"Improve?"

"Yes,"

"Please explain,"

"Thought you were the cleverest of the year," Hermione tried to hold back her smile but couldn't. Even though her teethes had an ugly colour from the light of her wand, Draco found her smile beautiful. And suddenly none of them could hold back and they flew towards each other and started kissing.

When Hermione sat down in the common room Ginny immediately sat down beside her. Hermione smiled to her best friend. Ginny took a blond hair of the shoulder of Hermione's robs.

"What's that?" Ginny held the hair out. Hermione stopped smiling.

"Oh, that's probably Crookshanks!" Hermione said quickly and then started her homework interrupted by Ron and Harry many times, of course.


	6. When Ginny had to punch Hermione

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea...**

**- thank you once again for the reviews! Remember to read my new short story Dramione called "Secret Kiss" – lots of love 2100s94er**

The blushing and hidden looks were all Hermione and Draco shared the next couple weeks. Ginny started to get suspicious when she for the third time had to punch Hermione to get her attention and even then Hermione just kept daydreaming.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you latterly?" Ginny then yelled directly into Hermione's ear, which made her fall of the couch in common room's centre. Hermione looked up at her friend with a shock face.

"What is wrong with _you_?" Ginny gave Hermione another punch.

"Ouch!"

"I have been trying to talk to you the last ten minutes!" she yelled while Hermione crawled back to sit on the couch making sure she was out of Ginny's zone of punching.

"Sorry..." she muttered to her friend.

"You know, if I didn't know you better I think you were..." Ginny didn't finish her sentence but started gapping towards Hermione who looked questioning to her.

"You're in love," Ginny said calmly.

"No I'm not!" Hermione shrieked but she knew that the one second she had thought about telling Ginny the truth had revealed her. Ginny suddenly smiled the largest smile.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes! You're daydreaming, you're not using as much time on your homework, and you're blushing now!" Ginny said smiling. "It's just as when I was head over heels in Har..." Ginny stopped herself while Hermione found her little mirror in her bag. She begged that she would see a pale, normal face with big bushy hair in the mirror, but only a blushed, in-loved girl stared back at her. Ginny was right. And she was daydreaming and she had been less time books, she was still getting O's all the time, but still... Had she changed that much?

"Who?" Ginny said quietly leaning towards Hermione.

"There's no one," Hermione answered as believably as possible. Ginny frowned.

"You are sure?"

"Yes!" Hermione smiled. After having stared at Hermione with her eyes screwed up Ginny let herself fall back lying her head on the couch's armrest and started to talk about her and Dean. Hermione started on a paper for next weeks, but what Ginny had said kept interrupting her and when Harry and Ron joined them, she was so interrupted that she decided to finish paper tomorrow. When she said goodnight she felt Ginny looking at her with an exploring look.


	7. A quite little breath of air

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter! No, I don't **

**- thank you ever again for the reviews. Sorry about being slow to update, but I'm just so busy with school these days.**

Hermione was sitting in a lonely and quiet spot in the Hogwarts library. Ginny wouldn't stop questioning Hermione's behaviour, and Harry's never-ending talk about Dumbledore and Voldemort was making her tired.

Hermione was just finishing a paper for Charms, when she heard a quite little breath of air hit her face with a cooling effect - it helped on her headache, but wait... Mrs. Price never opened the windows (Hermione loved the smell of all these old books with words of wisdom), so where did this sweet blow come from? Hermione put the quill down and slowly get up from the chair leaving her bag and homework behind and walking slowly towards the place wherefrom the puff had come. Hermione felt her breath getting deeper with the excitement as she walked down the path that two bookcases had created. The oil lamp above the tall bookcases didn't bring much light. Hermione read some of the titles on the back of the books. They were all about the Muggle world. All the books were dusty and almost untouched. Why is it wizards care so little about Muggles, Hermione thought to herself, as she reached the end of the path.

It had a dead end. Hermione dropped her shoulders and sighed, but then she was hit with another breath of air. Hermione felt eyes widen as she looked around. It hit her again. Hermione walked closer to the wall and noticed a little gap in the wall. Hermione went closer and moved so she could look through his hole. There was a bright light behind the wall. Hermione had to blink and close several times to get used to the light, but once she felt ready, she opened her eyes again staring into something silver.

"Boo!" Something whispered behind the wall. Hermione screamed by horror. She fell back and landed on the hard brick floor. As she looked up she saw a blond, pale boy grinning back at her.

"Malfoy!" she shouted.

"Might want to lower your voice, Granger. Don't want Price throwing you out before you've read the whole library for the sixty-third time, do you?"

Hermione didn't answer. She rose from the floor, dusting herself of. She quickly glared at him. He was watching her. Hermione lifted her head up about to say something, but she didn't actually know what to say. Neither did he it seemed, since he was silent too. They couldn't help themselves. They almost flew towards each other starting to kiss.

But just as they had begun, they were interrupted by a bright, blue light very close to their faces. They quickly jumped of each other.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Irma Price, the librarian, screamed.

They quickly looked at each other and then ran knocking Mrs. Price over. They ran out the path towards the table. Malfoy quickly threw all Hermione's things into her bag while she held the bag open. Then they ran out the library just in time to hear Mrs. Price scream and yell after them.

They ran and ran and ended up in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom laughing harder than they both ever had laughed. Without think Hermione kissed him quickly just as a normal in-love couple would do. Hermione then jumped back looking at Draco Malfoy. But before she could even start to say something, he had kissed her back.

"Hey! Stop that!" Moaning Myrtle shouted from a toilet, but they ignored her. Myrtle didn't like getting ignored and when all her shouting didn't do anything she flew through them to mark her point.

They stopped kissing.

"I'll go out first," he said as if he just had read her mind. He left sending her a smile. Hermione waited a moment before she left as well. Myrtle used this moment well to moan about how people never listened to her. But Hermione was somehow immune to Myrtle's moan, and later Ron's annoying comments, Harry endless talk about Voldemort and Dumbledore and all Ginny's questions. She had to snog Draco Malfoy more often, because this was great!


	8. A Weasley fight

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. "_Goddess_" Rowling does.

- **I'm SO sorry about first updating now, but I have been so busy with school! Still thanks for the reviews and the patience!**

Hermione bit her lip as she thought about yesterday. She and Draco had kissed and now she was sitting in the Great Hall wanting to find him and kiss him again. Ron sat down in front of her.

"Morning, Mione," he greeted. She didn't answer but kept staring out in the air. Ron frowned and looked at Ginny.

"What's with her?" he asked his younger sister. But Ginny didn't hear him searching the room for Dean Thomas.

"Ginny!" he bellowed making the first years nearby jump.

"What?" Ginny yelled back at her big brother.

"What's with her?"

"With who?"

"Who do you think? Hermione, of course!"

Ginny turned her head and looked at Hermione.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron almost sounded worried.

"Well, Ron, what normally makes girls daydream?" Ginny tested her brother's intelligence. Ron just shrugged. Ginny tried again.

"Ron, when did Hermione last look like _that_?" Hermione sighed a deep sigh and smiled a tad.

"Lockhart?" Ron said still not understanding where Ginny was going.

"What about him?" Harry asked sitting down beside, Dean sitting opposite them besides Ginny. Ginny smiled and leaned in give Dean a morning kiss.

"Oi!" Ron bellowed making the first years jump again and starting to leave.

"What?" Ginny asked with a tired tone.

"First of all: explain the Lockhart-Hermione-thing. Second of all: save the touching to when I am _not_ around!"

"Okay. First: she's in love, dimwit! Second: I'll touch my boyfriend when I want to, and if you don't like that then leave!" Ginny said and kissed Dean who actually looked like he rather not as long as Ron's ears was as scarlet as they now had turned.

"Hermione? In love?" Harry asked while Ron was struggling to punch Dean or yell at Ginny.

"That's impossible. What do you reckon, Ron?" Harry turned to his best friend.

"I think I ought to leave. I don't want to see my sister getting her face snogged off!" Ron yelled the last part. Ginny yelled back while the whole hall watched. This made Hermione wake up.

"Why are you yelling?" Hermione asked both of them. They just looked at her and then loudly started to explain themselves. Hermione nodded and got off the bench. Harry and Dean was already walking out the Great Hall.

Hermione could still hear them when she headed left towards the library.

"A Weasley fight is never quiet, huh?" A voice spoke behind her. Hermione turned around. Draco Malfoy. Hermione hid her smile as well as she could. They were meant to be enemies.

"No," she answered and began walking again.

"Trelawney's tower, tonight, nine o'clock," he just said quickly and slid past her.

Hermione uncovered her smile for a short moment, but then put on her serious and normal face expression and started again to walk. She got to find something about this feeling at the library.


	9. Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (sobbing)**

**- I'm so sorry it's taken so long! Been so busy with school!**

Hermione hurried up the stairs to the seventh floor wearing Harry's Invisibility Cloak. Harry hadn't actually lent it to her and Hermione felt the guilt growing in her stomach. She stopped a second before turning around, took the cloak of and hid it under her jacket, took a deep breath and then walked. There he was sitting on the stair that led to the class room of Divination. He was looking out the window and hadn't noticed her yet. Hermione saw an opportunity to make this meeting funnier and walked quietly over to him. Hermione bit her lip not to laugh as she with a sudden move poked him in both sides of his stomach. Draco jumped, drew his wand and turned around only to find Hermione struggling not to giggle to loud so Mrs. Norris might find them.

"Someone's a bit ticklish, huh?" she smiled.

"Granger," Draco said coolly with a raised eye brow and lowered his wand.

"So... What do you want?" she said crossing her arms.

"To talk," he said and swallowed shortly avoiding her look.

"Talk? What about?"

"What are we doing?"

"Well, we're talking, right?"

"No, not that," he said and looked at her with look that explain everything.

"Uh," Hermione said and walked over to sit on the stair.

"I mean, why... Why are we... We've been enemies since the first year, so why would we suddenly... It doesn't make sense," he stopped and sat down beside her on the stair.

"Maybe that's it..."

"What is?"

"Maybe the fact that we're enemies makes it... exciting. Excitement may equal attraction in our case..." She'd never really thought about it, but now as she'd said it, it made some sense. They both sat in silence dealing with each of their thoughts. Draco was the one to break the silence.

"Well, we can't really do anything about it..."

"What do you mean?"

"You saw how Weasley reacted by his snogging that Thomas bloke,"

"Oh, yeah, we can't we be public. I _know_ that,"

There was another awkward silence.

"Attraction doesn't mean feeling!" Draco said.

"No! No, it doesn't," She said almost too loud. They were silent for a moment.

"Then what do we do?" he asked her while looking the other way out on the stars blinking on the black sky. By that question Hermione grabbed him by the jaw and turned his head.

"We do this," she said and kissed him. Hermione felt his hands sliding up from her waist to her head. They sat like this for what felt like just an hour but actually were half the night. Then Hermione at one point opened her eyes to look at Draco she saw the morning light on the way through the window. Hermione kissed him once again and then pulled back. Draco frowned at her still with his hands now on her back. Hermione was sitting on him her arms wrapped around his neck.

"What?" he said with hoarse voice. It was clear he had been using his mouth to other things then talking.

"It's almost morning," she said. Draco turned his head and saw the sun rises behind the hills. Then he looked back at her sliding his hands of her back. Hermione got of his lap slowly sliding her hands away from his neck. He got up as well and walked past her. Hermione noticed the red marks around his neck. He was just on his way around the corner when he suddenly hurried back to her.

"What?" she said.

"Filch!" he whispered hastily.

"Shit!" she whispered with big eyes. Then she remembered.

"Did you just say 'shit'?" he asked her frowning.

"Yes, now. Get under here," Hermione took out the Cloak and threw it over them.

"Who's cloak is this?" he asked.

"Harry's. Now, hurry!" Hermione grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him along with her over to the corner. Filch walked right past them. Hermione drew out her wand and pointed it towards the end of hall. A large _bang_ had a large echo in the hall. Filch ran towards a now broken mirror as Hermione pulled Draco with her towards the stairs. They ran down the stair all the way to the hall of Slytherin's common room. But just as they reached the common room Hermione pulled him with her over to a column where she made hide behind.

"The paintings can't see me. Everyone will know," she answered his asking face expression.

"Oh," he just answered. Hermione didn't look at him. She actually didn't want to say goodbye for the night.

"You never say 'shit', do you?" he then asked.

"How you would even know never say it. You never talk to me," she answered and regretted it once. Somehow she knew that that wasn't the way he wanted things to be. He wanted to talk to her when they were in the same classes, met on the hallways, at parties maybe even sit next to her and talk in the Great Hall. She felt the same way. They both looked away and stayed silent.

"Well, goodnight," he said and looked back at her. She opened the mouth to speak but didn't know what to say. She only licked her lips and replied:

"Goodnight,"

Then he slid out from the hiding place of the Cloak and walked towards the wall that was the entering to Slytherin's common room.

"Cunning brings power," he said loudly and a hidden door sprung open. Draco disappeared through door as Hermione silent walked past the door on her way back. She looked back to see if her wish of Draco running out to her would come true. It wasn't clever to do because a moment later Hermione found herself lying on the floor with the Cloak only covering a half of her body.

"Ms. Granger," a voice said. She looked up. It was Snape.


	10. Hermione Granger's detention

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything else but the plot...**

**Please check out my rewrite of my ever first fanfiction called "Romance through time" **

"What are you doing here, Ms. Granger, so late at night?" Snape's slick voice spoke. Hermione couldn't find an excuse. Snape just looked at her while she thought of a good answer.

"My office, tomorrow, nine o'clock. Now, get back to your dormitory!" Snape stepped aside and let Hermione run back to the Gryffindor Tower. The next day, Hermione was sitting in the library hurrying to make her homework before her punishment by Snape.

"Hello, Granger," someone said. Hermione looked towards the sound. It was Draco. He turned and sat down at the table. Hermione pulled some of her many papers away before he sat on them.

"Oh, sorry," he muttered. Hermione smiled at him.

"So... Same time tonight?"

"Can't. Got detention at nine, and... why are you laughing?" Draco couldn't stop chuckling.

"Stop it!" Hermione squealed. Draco looked at her still giggling.

"You don't get detentions," he said and laughed again.

"Snape caught me right after we said goodbye last night, so yes, I do!" Draco tried not to smile.

"Snape caught you? I thought you were clever," Hermione ignored his last comment.

"I think we are to use the Disillusionment Charm from now on..."

"Cool," he said abrupt and got up.

"Try not to get more detentions, Granger. I like our meetings," Then he left. Hermione tried not to smile while she finished the rest of her homework. Hermione was right on time to her detention. Snape opened the door but rushed through it. Hermione hurried after him. They ended by the class room in which they usually had Potions.

"You will clean all the surfaces without-" he stopped. Hermione was already holding her wand out for him to keep until her detention ended.

"I'll come back at half twelve to escort you back to the Gryffindor Tower," he said, left and locked the door after him. Hermione started to clean every surface while humming Muggle music. Suddenly in her cleaning a window appered and a black owl flew in.

"What in Merlin's name-" But then Hermione saw the letter attached the owl's right leg. Hermione loosened the letter and at once the owl flew out the window again and then the window disappeared. Hermione read the letter.

_Guess we have to meet tomorrow instead. Our place at eleven._

Hermione smiled and the rest of the cleaning was quickly finished. When Snape came to escort her back she was sitting on a chair twiddling her thumbs. She said brightly when she saw her Potion Professor. Snape didn't understand. Hermione even spun of happiness on the hallway while they walked to the Tower.

"Ms. Granger, if you don't stop spinning, you will get another detention," Snape said quietly. Hermione stopped. She didn't want to have to cancel one more meeting with Draco.


	11. Veritaserum

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, the idea, whatever you wanna call it...**

"Was Snape very harsh?" Draco said when they met the evening after.

"No," Hermione smiled and kissed him.

After the five first meetings Hermione and Draco moved from the stair to Trelawney's Tower to the Room of Requirement. Inside the room there was always a couch standing with loads of candles floating in the air around it. Rose petals were covering the floor. They met almost three times a week and both of them had to start taking a wake up potion the mornings after their meetings. In classes, in the hallways or anywhere else they acted like they should; like enemies. One night after many hours of thinking, Hermione stopped their kissing and asked him.

"Is it weird for you, too?" Draco looked into her eyes and leaned forward to give her the best and most intimate kiss they'd ever shared. He didn't want to answer her with words; it would be too hard, but he did feel the same way. Draco didn't realize it before now how much he actually wanted to know the girl Hermione Granger. At that same moment Hermione realized that she actually rather wanted to be with Draco here in the Room of Requirement then in the quiet library or with Ron, Harry and Ginny. Before they both left they both preformed the Disillusionment Charm to become invisible. As they both walked away after whispering goodbye with a wish growing about knowing another better.

They next night they met the Room was different. There was no couch, no candles, and no rose petals covering the floor.

"What happened?" Hermione asked as she removed the invisibility.

"Dunno," Draco said as he became visible.

A window with the moon light shining through hanging on the black wall was just bringing enough light to show to chairs standing further inside the room with a little table between them. On the table two small bottles were standing. Hermione was the first to move when their eyes had gotten used to the darker light. Draco followed and noticed that no matter how much walked the window didn't come closer. Did she not want him to go to the window?

"It's Veritaserum,"

"How'd you know? Veritaserum's got no smell or colour. How can you know?"

"It says so on the bottle," Hermione answered and turned the bottle so he could see the letters glowing down the bottle's side.

"There's one of both of us," she said. Draco walked over to her and took the other bottle up. Hermione unscrewed the bottle and was almost about to drink when Draco grabbed her hand.

"Don't!"

"Why?"

"It could be poison,"

"Well, I don't want to poison you and, I guess, you don't want to poison me either. So why should I be afraid?" she asked him. He had no answer. Hermione drank. Draco looked down at the little bottle in his hand and then he unscrewed it as well and drank its inside. Hermione watched as he emptied his bottle. When he finished and put the bottle down, he caught her watching and she quickly turned around to take a look at the chair before sitting down. Draco sat down as well.

"Well..." he said slowly.

"Well," she said quickly.

"Guess we got to ask each other some questions?"

"Yeah... Maybe," They both sighed and fell back in each their chair.

"Alright!" Draco said and clapped his hands. The echo was loud.

"Wow... Anyway, what was it like kissing the famous Victor Krum?"

"How'd you know about that?" Hermione asked loudly and surprised.

"I saw you," he said shortly.

"But... which one?" Hermione asked then biting her lip.

"I like this poison. How many times did you snog him?"

"Twice," she said in one breath and bit her lip harder.

"I saw you at the Yule Ball, when was the other one?"

"An evening by the Black Lake,"

"Walk in the moon light?"

"Well, yes..." Hermione said.

"God, I thought Krum was too much of a thick-head to be romantic..."

"Oh, shut up," Hermione just said. "So... How many times have you shagged Pansy Parkinson?"

"I've never shagged Pansy,"

"You haven't?"

"No!"

"But... I thought..." her voice ended.

"What did you think, Granger? Come on, you know, you have to answer,"

"I thought she was your girlfriend,"

"Pansy? Blimey, I thought you were clever than this, Hermione. Pansy's dumber then a Flobberworm! The girl for me has to have some brain! Like-" he stopped himself. Hermione looked at him.

"Like what?" she asked. Draco bit his lip.

"Like you said, you have answer. Like what, Draco?"

"Like you!" he said loudly and the words echoed. Hermione blinked an extra time and leaned towards him.

"Like me?"

"Yes, that's what I said. Like you," he hissed. Hermione leaned back again.

"Am I your... your type?"

"Yes," Draco said. It was no longer to poison forcing him to tell her. He wanted to tell her.

"Am I your type?" he then asked. Hermione knew he was going to ask her, but was still surprised. She licked her lips before answering and looked away.

"Yes..." she said and looked him in the eye. Draco tried not to smile, but couldn't and neither could she. In the end they just sat there with sparks in their eyes and smiling faces. When they finally both got the courage to look up and when they caught each other's eye, they both started to laugh. Hermione got up from the chair still laughing. She sat down on Draco's lap and smiled at him. Then they kissed.


	12. Peel, cut or crush

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing**

**- Loads have asked why the Veritaserum was there, and here's the answer: It was there because they both more wanted to talk and get to know each other more than they wanted to just kiss :D**

Hermione and Draco started to meet every night. Their meeting became more and about laughing and talking than just kissing like before. And when they both got too tired a bed appeared for them to sleep in along with an alarm clock so they could wake up early enough for them to get back to their dormitories before anyone else woke up. A closet appeared too when they got up too late or if they got cold. A bathroom appeared as well when it was needed.

"Good morning, where were you this morning?" Ginny asked as Hermione sat down by the Gryffindor table. Hermione smiled a bright smile to Ginny.

"Oh, I went for a walk before breakfast," she said and pulled the corn flakes closer.

"Okay... Well, are you coming tonight?"

"What's happing tonight?" Hermione asked. Ginny gabbed looking at her.

"Tonight's the big game against Slytherin!" Ginny said and gave Hermione a slap on the arm.

"Oh, sorry, Ginny. But you know I'm not good with anything involving sports," she said and smiled to her red haired friend, but Ginny kept frowning at Hermione.

"What is it?" she asked.

"What are you wearing?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked down herself hoping that she in the mornings rush and constant struggle to make Draco stop kissing her had put on the right uniform. But Gryffindor's lion was placed on the her chest and her tie was the usual gold and red colours. She looked asking at Ginny.

"Why are you not dressing sexy anymore?" Ginny said and slapped her on the arm again.

"Aw!" Hermione grabbed her arm and moved a bit away.

"Don't you want Malfoy dying?" Ginny asked angrily and loudly. Hermione prayed that Draco didn't hear her by the Slytherin table.

"It doesn't work, Gin. He's not dying,"

"Well, he never will if you stop! C'mon 'Mione! We're so close!" Ginny looked at Hermione with begging eyes.

"Alright!" Hermione gave up, ate the last of her corn flakes and then left to go to the toilet to make her clothes _sexy_. Then Hermione headed for Potions. A bunch of boys glanced and smiled at her as she walked down all the stairs to the dungeons. Outside Snape's classroom she met Harry and Ron.

"Hi!" she smiled brightly to her two best friends.

"What are you so happy about? It's Potions! With Slytherin!" Ron asked clearly not too happy himself. Hermione sent him a tiring look. She did actually like Potions except for their teacher.

"Um... I'm just... excited! Out the game tonight!" she smiled as they walked into the dark class room.

"She remembers?" Ron whispered to Harry as they sat down.

"Today you will make the Elixir to Induce Euphoria," Snape calmly informed the class.

"According to your text book, you are to use sliced Shrivelfig, but this is not true. You shall either peel them or cut them to get as much juice out as possible," Hermione held back a giggle and so did Draco on the front row. A sweet memory hit them both.

"_No, no, no! You got to peel them to get most juice!" Hermione screamed as she and Draco sat by on the couch making orange juice over the coffee table. Draco had just conjured a knife to cut the orange he had smuggled with him from the dinner in the Great Hall._

"_No, you have to cut them," Draco said in a calm, happy voice and held the oranges out of Hermione's reach. But Hermione was cleverer. With a quick movement with her wand made the oranges fly out of his hand into hers. She smirked._

"_You really shouldn't have done that," he smiled. Hermione scream happily and jumped of the couch running with the fruits in her arms. Draco ran after her. He was at one point close to catching her, but she spun around, dropped the oranges and fell down on her back landing on the pillows that Draco quickly wished to appear as he saw her falling. Draco laughed as he sat down beside as she laughed back with red creeks from the chase._

"_You know, I actually think it would be best if we crush them," she said and smiled at him. He smiled back and leaned down to kiss her. They ended up lying on the floor kissing for half an hour before they finally made two glasses of orange juice of crushed oranges._

Snape saw the Gryffindor's know-it-all and Slytherin's prince both hiding a smile looking down. He shook his head.

"Begin," he then said. Draco made sure to send Hermione a secret smile when they stood with Harry between them getting ingredients to the potion. Both Draco and Hermione let their memory affect them and they both ended up crushing the Shrivelfig instead of cutting or peeling them, which funny enough made both their potions perfect, while everybody else's very pure hogwash. Snape was forced to give Hermione points too for her perfect potion since he had given Draco points as well after seeing his.

"How did you do it?" Ron asked Hermione as they left the classroom. Hermione could recognize Draco's foodsteps behind her and spoke a bit loud.

"I just crushed them instead of cutting or peeling," she said and smiled to Ron and Harry.

"But... you never break the rules, Hermione," Harry said and shared a look with Ron.

"If they only knew," Hermione whispered to herself looked back over her shoulder and saw Draco's eyes smile at her before he turned left while she turned right.

"You'll watch the game tonight, right?" Ron said with a voice that sounded as he was far away from her and not beside her.

"What? Yes, of course," she said and looked at watch.

"Oh! I got to go. Muggle Studies is in fifteen minutes she said and gave an amazed and scared Ron and Harry both a quick kiss on the chin before hastily leaving.

"Did she just kiss us?" Harry asked Ron with widened eyes.

"She's a bit mental these days. I reckon we ought to talk to Ginny about it,"

"Yes, but tomorrow! Today we've got Quidditch to think about!"

Truth was Hermione wasn't hurrying to Muggle Studies, but to the Owlery to send a letter to Draco saying they couldn't meet tonight. One of their houses would win tonight and in that house a party was certain to be hosted. She also wrote a ps.

_Ps. I'm unfaithful to my house. I actually hope you win._

She borrowed one of the school's owls and sent it off after kissing the letter. Then she hurried to Muggle Studies. At lunch Draco got her letter. He couldn't help smiling by her ps.

"What do you got there, Draco?" Blasie Zabini asked.

"Nothing," he answered and put the letter into his inside pocket.


	13. A kiss of something new

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**- thank you for all the reviews! Reading them make my whole week good!**

The day after Hermione met Draco again. She briefly kissed him after he removed the Disillusionment Charm.

"Sorry, you didn't win,"

"I don't really care about Quidditch anymore," he said and kissed her back, took her hand and led her towards the couch. She couldn't help smiling.

"Heard Weasley had fun time afterwards," he said as he sat down and pulled her with him. She didn't answer and escaped his look.

"What are you relationship with Weasley anyway?" he asked. She still looked away.

"Hermione? You're not-"

"No, I'm not," she said hastily and looked at him.

"I like him. But as a friend only. Somehow people always misunderstand,"

"Well, it's hard not to," Hermione looked at him with a confused look, and here has to be said that she was almost never confused.

"C'mon, you three do everything together and... and you always seem mad at Weasley like... like you two are... breaking up," Now it was Draco escaping her look.

"How come we should break up when we've never..."

"It just seems that way. The others Gryffindor probably think – but if you're not in Gryffindor then..."

"Ron's not the one I like," she said and breathed deeply.

"You're the one I like," she then said. Draco looked at her immediately. Hermione looked down and stared at her fingers playing with them.

"All this... all this time we spent together. I have to admit that I really do like you. A lot. And maybe... this isn't about attraction only, anymore," Hermione kept looking down so she didn't see the small smile growing in his eyes.

"Maybe it's feelings... now," Hermione finished and looked up. Draco took a deep breath, felt a small knot of happiness taking up space inside and bit his lips hiding the smile. But Hermione knew him too well and she saw the smile. His smile made her smile. Her smile made him giggle. His giggle made her laugh. Her laugh made him laugh and made him pull her closer for a kiss. A kiss of something new they shared. A kiss of love.


	14. I want

**Disclaimer: the plot is mine, the rest is not**

**- thank you thank you thank you all for reviews! You brought tears in my eyes!**

"You're late," Hermione said sitting on the couch with a tight look and crossed arms but she still loosened up a bit seeing Draco.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" he said. Hermione looked away shortly, found the courage and looked back at him again.

"I want to tell people," she said trying to sound calm and firm, but she was still sure that Draco could hear her worry. He didn't say anything. He just looked at her. Hermione found some courage and started the speech she had been preparing at the library after making her home work of course. Somehow this speech was much more difficult than Arithmancy.

"I want people to know that we're together. I want to able to talk to you outside this room without having to worry if someone is around to hear or see it. I want to sit next to you in the Great Hall for supper. I want to walk around the grounds with you and not at night and not with an invisible charm over us. I want Harry and Ron and Ginny to see you as I see you. I want.. I want people to know that I like you. A lot. That I love you," she breathed in deeply and didn't blink waiting for his reaction. But Draco didn't change his face and Hermione eyes started to water with tears and by keeping them open. She had to blink. And as she blinked all the water slid down her cheeks. Draco was quick; he ran over and embraced her. She cried with her face pressed on his shoulder. He still didn't say anything. They stood like this in a long time; Hermione crying and Draco looking outside through a window that suddenly appeared by his wish. In the end Hermione couldn't stand his silence and she pulled herself out of his grip and looked at him but before she asked he answered:

"I want it, too," he said and didn't blink. He too wanted to see her reaction.

"I love you, too," he then whispered and pulled her back into the embrace but Hermione didn't let him pull her in.

"You do?" she asked and started walking a bit backwards. Somehow it surprised her. Draco smiled.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" he gave a giggle.

"Well, yes, but..."

"Isn't 'I love you' good enough?" he said smiling.

"Do you want me to prepare a speech for hours as you did?"

"How did you know that I..."

"I know you. And I love you," he said calmly and smiled. Hermione couldn't hold back a smile. Then she slid into his embrace again.


	15. What will happen

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot... sadly...**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! I am so sorry, it's been so long, but I've been so busy in school!**

"So!" Hermione said in a firm voice which usually was used telling Harry or Ron to do their homework. Draco smiled and made himself more comfortable in his end of the couch. Hermione was sitting in other end trying to figure out how to tell people about their relationship.

"We actually have one problem," Draco said.

"Besides the fact that Ron might tear your head off?"

"The Christmas holiday is near,"

"Why is that a problem?"

"Because then I'll be home by parents. And there is a slight chance they might not like the news,"

"Oh. But can't we then not tell your parents?"

"You don't think Goyle or another Slytherin might tell their parents and then they'll tell my parents? If we don't tell my parents we'll still have to hide," he gave a smirk.

"Then what about when you have to go home next summer?"

"I'll just not," he answered and started to play with a string coming out of the couch.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll get my own place,"

"Draco, I don't want giving up your family because of me,"

"I have to give them up anyway,"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't live with them anymore. I don't want to be a Death Eater. I don't want to be like them. I never wanted to," he said and looked up at her. Hermione didn't know what to say, but let her left foot caresses his ankle.

"Then what are you going to do this Christmas?"

"I'll just stay here, at the school," he said matter of fact.

"Or..." Hermione whispered while starting to play with a string herself

"Or what?"

"Or you could..." she looked up quickly.

"You could be with me," he didn't react straight away which made her blush and look down while pulling the little string more and more about of couch. Draco couldn't stop himself and quickly he threw himself towards her and kissed her.

"I would love to," he said in one breath and kissed her again. He could feel her smiling.

"But..." Hermione said in a break of his kisses.

"What do we do about Harry and Ron?"

"You tell them on the train and then they have the holiday to think it over,"

"Probably a good idea for you to hide on the ride back otherwise Ron might beat you up. He'll probably think you've put a spell on me or something,"

Draco laughed and kissed her again.


	16. McGonagall's reaction

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot...**

"How bad can Weasley beat me up?" Draco asked as they walked out from the Room of Requirement.

"He is quite strong, actually..." Hermione started. Draco gave a snort.

"Draco, he's got five brothers and Ginny!" Draco looked at her. If she hadn't mentioned Ginny he couldn't have been convinced.

"Well, it's worth it," he said and smiled while pulling her closer.

"It is?" she said smiling.

"Yeah," he whispered and kissed her. Then a scream sounded on their left.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME ARE YOU TWO DOING?" It was Minerva McGonagall wearing her long, check pattern night gown, hair up in a quick nut and her wand lighting her way. They had forgotten the Disillusionment Charm. McGonagall hurried up to them and pulled Hermione away from Draco.

"What is going on?"

"Professor, I can explain..." Both Hermione and Draco began. McGonagall looked at them by turns.

"Yes, you will and not only to me, but to Professor Dumbledore as well,"

"He was kissing her, Albus! Draco Malfoy kissed Hermione Granger!" Hermione had never thought McGonagall's voice you be so high. She sent a glare to Draco. He looked almost frightened. McGonagall's nut was falling apart, her cheeks were red and her eyes widened. She was walking backwards and forwards in front of Dumbledore's desk. Draco and Hermione stood behind her, Draco with his hands in his pockets, Hermione wringing her hands. Both of them were trying not to grab each other's hand and hold it tight.

"Well, Minerva, Mr. Malfoy must have a good explanation for his actions," Dumbledore said relaxed while removing the wrapping from a Lemon Drop. Draco was just about to step forward when McGonagall started walking backwards and forwards again while talking fast in her even higher voice.

"Well, Albus, isn't it clear? He must have poisoned her or jinxed her!"

"Minerva, please, fill your mouth with Lemon Drops so Mr. Malfoy can speak with interruptions," Dumbledore smiled and handed McGonagall the Lemon Drop he had unwrapped. McGonagall took it quickly and put it in her mouth and started to suck on it very intensely. Hermione almost couldn't recognize her long time role model with this wild hair and expression on her face as McGonagall threw herself down on one of the chairs. Draco took a step forward while clearing his throat.

"Professor, I haven't poisoned or jinxed Hermione Granger," he began. McGonagall gave a snort while crossing her arms.

"The truth is Hermione and I have had a secret relationship for the last two mouths. We were planning to tell people here before the holidays. We're in love," Just as Draco had said that they were in love, McGonagall in her state of surprise spit out the Lemon Drop. It flew through the air and hit Dumbledore on his long, crooked nose. Dumbledore simply gave a chuckle while McGonagall reached for her heart and muttered to herself. Draco looked back at Hermione with a small smile. Hermione smiled back and walked up to him. They took each other's hands and both realized how much they had missed each other's touch through this small half hour where they haven't touched. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as the young couple turned to him after a sweet moment of eye contact. He smiled at them while saying:

"I congratulate you and I warn you. Not many will be pleased by your choice,"

"We know," Hermione said and gave Draco's hand a squeeze. Then a thud sounded. McGonagall had fainted.

"Fawkes, will you make sure Poppy gets over here to help Minerva?" Dumbledore smiled to the beautiful bird who gave a blink and flew out one of the big windows.

"You may go," he then said smiling to Draco and Hermione. And as they walked towards the door, he quietly whispered:

"And remember the Disillusionment Charm this time,"


	17. People betting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the idea**

Somehow the five and a half hours seemed longer for both Hermione and Draco after only fifteen minutes. Hermione caught herself looking at her watch for sixth which in the end made her move her watch over to the other wrist causing her large confusion when she wanted to look at the watch for the seventh time. For a short and stupid moment she thought she'd lost the watch. This made her realize how nervous she was and when the trolley arrived she ended up buying two Pumpkin Pies, Licorice Wand and three Chocolate Frogs (she gave Ron the cards from the Chocolate Frogs). And she ate all of it on her own, except from a bit from the last Pumpkin Pie which Luna had a little taste of. Afterwards she felt so bad about now going back to her dentist parents after eating all of this. In the end she went out to the train's toilet to brush her teeth, and when she was done brushing she missed the taste of Chocolate Frogs. This was going to be a long ride! She sat her mind to think positive and go over her and Draco's plan once more in her head. Hermione was going to tell her friends after placing the Body Binding Charm, _Petrificus Totalus_, on them. Then when she was going to leave she put a time coded Locking Spell on the door allowing her and Draco one and half minute to get their things and leave the platform. Draco was going to do the same. As Hermione sat down in the compartment again she suddenly felt happier and the thought of Draco made her miss his taste on her lips and she felt calm enough to move the watch back on the right wrist. Hermione had worked out exactly how much time she needed and five minutes before they arrived, Hermione casted the spell on Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna.

"Sorry!" was the first thing she said.

"I have to tell you something and know your reactions aren't going to be pleasant, that's why I've put the spell on you," she said expecting them to react but, of course, they couldn't.

"I... I've been seeing Draco Malfoy, and not as friends. Oh, Ginny," she said and turned to Ginny. "How much I wanted to tell you, but, you know, I just couldn't. And I know," she turned to the rest of her friends. "You probably all think he's poisoned me or hexed me, but he hasn't. We started meeting, because... well, we both thought it just was attraction, nothing special. Turns it was. We're love," she turned to Ron. "And Ron, please, I'm in love with him, and if you care the slightest about me then you don't do anything, and neither..." she turned to the rest of the group. "will any of you. It's my choice. And both he and I are ready to do anything to be together, but..." Hermione hadn't expected this, but now she was tearing up. "I don't want to lose any of you, but he makes me happy, and hopefully you want me to be happy to me, so..." when whipped the tears away. "I'll see you all after the holidays. Merry Christmas," she smiled as a finale tear fell. Then she walked out of the compartment and placed the spell on the door and removed the charm from them. Just as she removed the charm, Ron jumped of his seat and starting pulling in the door. Hermione took a deep breath as she looked at him. Ron found her eyes. All she could do was sending him a small smile and then she left.

She hurried out the train to get her luggage. She was the first to get her trunk. Just after getting her own down, Draco arrived breathless beside her quickly geeting his own trunk down and helping Hermione with her cat. Then they hurried over to the wall which would bring them to the Muggle World. Just as they reached the wall they saw Draco's friends struggling beside Hermione's friends trying to get out of the train and run after them. By instinct Draco grabbed Hermione's free hand and pulled her with him through the wall. As soon as they had arrived to the Muggle World, they hurried to the parking area. Hermione quickly recognized her parents blue car and it was her turn to pull Draco with her. They hurried over to her parents, her father leaning on the door while her mother stood beside him. They smiled when they saw Hermione, and they smiled even more when they saw Draco. Hermione had gotten special permission to call her parents. Yes, there was a phone on the Hogwarts Castle usually it was used for first years feeling home sick after they had promised not to tell anyone, not even the ghosts who already _did_ know. Hermione had explain everything to her parents and had made sure, that Draco was a good boy, and that she was very happy with him, and that Ron easily could kill people when he was very angry. Hermione's father quickly helped Draco getting the trunks into the back of the car, while Hermione gave her mother a quick kiss on the check before getting in on the rear seat. Draco got in beside her and Mr. Granger got in. Just as he was about to start the car, a mix of Gryffindor and Slytherin arrived on the parking area. Both Hermione and Draco looked out of the back window. The group saw them just in time for the car to start and drive away.

"Is Ronald really that aggressive?" Mrs. Granger asked as she too looked out to see all the angry, young wizards and witches standing and looking blank at the car.

"Mum, he's got five brother!" Hermione answered.

"And a very strong sister," Draco assured Mrs. Granger. Hermione and Draco couldn't keep back a giggle. Draco took her hand. Mrs. Granger saw it.

"Ha! Five pounds extra are now mine! I told you so, dear!" Hermione's mother teased her husband.

"What?" Both Hermione and her father asked.

"They are holding hands. You owe me five pounds,"

Draco felt almost embarrassed about having taken Hermione's hand.

"You are making money on Draco and mine relationship?" Hermione asked with distrust.

"No, actually I am," her father answered. "You bet they would hold hand all the time, but they let go when Draco helped me with luggage, so, actually, I'm five pounds richer," Draco couldn't help give out a giggle. Now, he saw where Hermione got her sense of humour from.

"Well, I bet _you_, you haven't fixed the chair in the guest room?" Hermione's mother said with a very Hermione-alike face expression. Mr. Granger snorted while his wife sent a smile to her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend. Draco gave Hermione's hand a squeeze and felt one back a moment after.


	18. Return of the Mack

**Disclaimer: I don't anything but the plot (while reading this, go on youtube and find the song **_**Return of the Mack**_** and listen to it – thanks for your sweet reviews! I love you guys!**

Draco had to admit that Muggles weren't as bad as his father had made it clear. This _car_ as Hermione had called it was genius. Draco couldn't stop himself from running his fingers over what he could touch. There was an odd handle sitting on the door. Draco grabbed the handle and pulled in a little bit. The window opened a bit. Draco pushed the handle back and the window closed. He looked out on the others in the car. Hermione was explaining the Apparition classes. Her parents were amazed by this kind of magic and Hermione's father loudly wished he was able to so he could avoid traffic. But no of them were looking at Draco, so he tried pulling the handle again to see the window go down. He pulled and pushed the handle back and forward a couple times before Hermione noticed. She smiled sweet by his sudden interest in Muggle objects. Her mother saw it, too and smiled at Hermione. Her father had of course not noticed and spoke before thinking.

"Why is it suddenly so cold?" Draco quickly closed the window again.

"It's probably just your aging moving, dear," Mrs. Granger said sending Hermione a smile in the side-view mirror.

"Shouldn't I turn the radio on? You've probably never heard Muggle music, have you, Draco?" Mrs. Granger asked turning her towards Draco. Draco cleared his throat.

"Um.. No, I don't think so,"

"Well, then it's time," Mr. Granger said with a chuckle and turned on the radio. A deep voice spoke in the radio.

"And here is the hit song from Mark Morrison "Return of the Mack. Enjoy,"

The music started. Hermione's mother danced a bit in a funny way and turned laughing to her daughter who hid her face shortly behind the hands. Draco could hear her giggling quietly. Mrs. Granger laughs towards Draco. Draco shot a look at Hermione still hiding her giggles and then he started to dance himself. Hermione couldn't keep her giggles hidden anymore. And after laughing a bit she started to dance herself. While they drove by other cars with Muggles starring at them as were they crazy, Hermione and Draco ended up getting a fit of giggles. Draco took her hand and she put her head on his shoulder while they laughed and laughed and laughed.


	19. Waking up

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot...**

**- thank you all for the reviews!**

"Hermione, darling, we're home," Mrs. Granger whispered with love in her voice and shook her daughter a bit to wake her up. Hermione rubbed her eyes a bit before she opened them to see her mother's face smiling at her. Hermione first wondered why her mother smiled in such a loving and sugar sweet way, but then she realized that she was learning up against Draco with her head on his shoulder. He was sleeping as well. Hermione couldn't help smiling a smile exactly as sweet as her mother.

"Just slam the door so it locks, okay?" Mrs. Granger whispered and then got out of the car. Hermione calmly sat up and raised the hand Draco wasn't holding and brushed away some of his blond hair from his cheek. She took off the seat belt and turned her towards him. With a gentle movement she grabbed his chin and learned forward to kiss him.

"I knew, you're going to do this," he said to her surprise making her jump back with a little squeal. Draco sat up with his famous smirk planned on his lips.

"And I should have known, you were going to do that," she said with giggle. Draco went to learn towards her, but was stopped by the seat belt. He tried again with no luck of course. Hermione couldn't hold back a grin. She learned forward herself. He thought she was going to kiss him, but she turned her face downwards and opened the seat belt's lock.

"There," she said and looked up at him. Draco learned forward to kiss her again as the belt swung back giving him a little fright. Hermione was just about to giggle again when he acted quick, grabbed her chin and kissed her.

"There," he said as he pulled back. Hermione smiled and kept smiling as they got out of the car and she led him up to the front door.

"Hermione, I'm making tea. Are you hungry?" Hermione's mother shouted from kitchen as Hermione led Draco into house.

"Are you hungry?" Hermione asked Draco, but he didn't hear her. He was too busy looking around. Maybe they won't wizards but the house was a lovely as any wizard. There was a sense of comfort and love. Hermione pulled Draco along into the kitchen. Why she thought she would get his attention in the kitchen, she later didn't understand. There were more interesting Muggle things in here than any other place in the house. But somehow it wasn't the dishwasher or the cooker hood that caught his attention but a poster of Monet's panting "Impression, Sunrise". He let go of Hermione's hand and walked over to the poster. Hermione hide another of the smiles he brought on her lips.

"Well, your father has eaten all the biscuits again. I'll just run to shop to get some more," Mrs. Granger said putting the jaw with the word "Biscuits" on it back at its place. Hermione looked back at her mother.

"No, no. We'll go to the shop," she said. Mrs. Granger glared shortly at Draco.

"Are you sure?" she said with a tad of nervousness in her voice.

"Yes, absolutely," Hermione answered with the typical tone that she used when she was very sure of something and feeling confident. Her mother, too, knew what the tone meant and walked over to find some money in purse.

"There you go," she said and gave Hermione the money, which she of course quickly counted.

"Isn't this a bit too much money for biscuits?"

"It's not only for biscuits, sweetheart," her mother answered and walked into the living room to force her husband into making the chair in the guest room.


	20. Walking down the street

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot**

**- thanks a million for all your sweet reviews**

Hermione's room was more girly than Draco had expected. The walls were a light pink and the curtains a dark purple. He sat down on her bad which was very comfortable and reminded Draco of how tired he actually was. All his nervousness at the ride back and all these new things to explore used up a lot of his energy.

"I just have to change," Hermione said and smiled at him. Draco was just about to nod when he got distracted by a picture standing on Hermione's bedside table. It was a very young Hermione on the picture. He took it up, but just as he touched it the picture changed. Inside the frame picture after picture appeared all still and old – pictures from Hermione's childhood, before Hogwarts, before him. She had a certain sparkle in her eyes which actually reminded him of Dumbledore. Hermione used this moment to quickly removing her polo necked sweater and replace it with a nicer v-necked shirt. She knew, that they were going to met some of her old friends, who all had been mean and mistrusted because of her abandon when she went to Hogwarts and even worse she wouldn't tell them anything about it. Now she wanted them to regret pushing her away and make realized that if they hadn't been so awful they might have heard about Draco, they might have been friends with the now hot Hermione Granger and her hot boyfriend. God, she suddenly realized how Slytherin-like her plan was. He wasn't starting to have an effect on her. Draco put the frame back and looked over at her. Hermione was smirking as she folded the sweater together. A moment later she and Draco were walking hand in hand down the street she'd always lived on. Hermione saw old Mrs. Adams standing in by her window polishing a silver spoon and the nose pressed onto the glass to make sure what she was seeing was true. Hermione smirked again. She liked doing exactly what everybody never expected her to do. Draco saw the smirk.

"You like that poster in kitchen, right?" Hermione said as she removed her eyes from Mrs. Adams.

"Yes, very much," he said and looked the way she had been looking and saw an old lady standing by window watching them. He looked to the left. Two persons were watching them there as well. And then Draco got it. He was a Slyhterin after all.

"It's painting by a French artist named Monet. National Galley got some of his paintings, if you like..." Draco suddenly raised her hand which he was holding and spun her around to only spin into his arms where he gave a deep kiss. Mrs. Adams dropped her chin along with the silver spoon. Hermione felt as if he had read her mind and kissed him back smiling.

"Can you read my mind?" she asked with one more of her giggles.

"No, but I can read your smirks," he answered.

"I haven't smirked," she pulled herself out of his arms and pretended to be offended. He let her walk ahead with her arms crossed to make it seem as if he couldn't see through her acting. Then he ran up and grabbed her around the waist and swung her around while she laughed so it seemed like he had been fooled by her acting and wanted her to be happy again. All this ended with another kiss and after the kiss they held hand again and turned around the corner. And there at the end of the street a shop lay with the word "grocer" written in bright red.


	21. Amber, Amanda and Christmas lights

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot**

**- thank you for all your sweet reviews!**

They stepped inside and Draco felt Hermione's hand nervously tighten around his. He squeezed her hand to make relax. She sent him a small smile. She thought she would feel happy and in control but now she didn't. She felt her body starting to shake. Draco could feel her shaking and let go of her hand which made her shake even more while looking at him as if he was dying. But he smiled and pulled her into him and put his arm around her. This made her stop shaking.

"Thanks," she said quietly with a grateful smile. He kissed her forehead.

"So! Which way, my lady?" He smirked. She smiled, took his hand and pulled him with her towards the shelves with food of a sweeter kind. Although they were going to buy the biscuits with least sugar – her parents were dentists after all. Draco heard some female voices not far away. Hermione's movements clearly showed that she hadn't heard them. Draco seized the opportunity of Hermione walking in front of him and just as they walked past the space between the many shelves with food, where he knew the owners of the girly voices were, he let go of her hand and grabbed her at her ticklish place by the waist making her scream and laugh at the same time. She quickly spun around and took his hands before he poked her again – once Draco had started tickling her it usually took a long time before he stopped again.

"No, no, no," Hermione said smiling and her eyes twinkling - just as Draco had predicted. And the next thing that happened he'd predicted as well.

"Hermione?" said a female voice. Both Draco and Hermione turned their heads. Two girls at their ages were walking closer both screwing up their eyes because they both never thought they would witness Hermione Granger with a boy. The tallest had a short blond bob and green, slightly protruding eyes and too much rouge. The shorter had long dark hair, dark eyes and a nose piecing shining with a fake pink diamond. They were both wearing short down jackets both in a light purple colour.

"Hi Amanda, Amber," Hermione said with a slight shaken voice. Draco put an arm around her. Both the girls looked interested, the tall one biting her lip and the short one making a powdy mouth.

"Hi, I'm Draco. Hermione's boyfriend," he said calmly and held out a hand. The short girl, Amanda, was the first one to shake his hand – at that point the tall one, Amber, looked rather coolly at Amanda – but she smiled brightly when Draco held out his hand to shake hers as well. _Girls_, he thought and stroked her on the cheek making her smile. Hermione bit her lip to make the smile smaller even though it didn't work.

"So, how are you?" Hermione asked.

"Fine," they both answered only looking at Hermione one second. Draco pulled her closer.

"How do you know each other?" he asked.

"Um, we were mates in school, before she left. Do you know each other from school?" The one named Amber asked.

"Yes, we..." Draco started but Hermione interrupted him.

"We weren't actually mates, Amber," Hermione looked away shortly after having said it. Amber frowned at Hermione and then sent a look to Amanda before turning to Hermione again.

"C'mon Hermione. We had a sleepover together," Amber said and smiled sweetly.

"No, _I_ had a sleepover for my friends and _you_ came even though you weren't invited," Amber looked like Hermione had just slapped her. The girl Amanda's chewing gum bobble snapped making the entire lower part of her face covered with blue gum. Draco held back a grin.

"Hermione, you did invite me. I told you. You just couldn't remember and you still can't," Amber said. Draco felt Hermione shaking a bit with anger.

"Well, I phoned all the people that I invited and I didn't have your number, so how could I have invited you?"

"Alright, so you didn't invite us, but, hey, we just came because we wanted your parents to think that you did have friends and didn't spend all your free time at the library. C'mon, I tried to make you popular, Hermione. You should be grateful," Amber said and rolled her eyes. Amanda was having trouble getting the chewing gum of her face. Her fingers were getting stuck to her cheeks.

"Oh, should I? Should I be grateful that you stole my clothes after sport, too? Should I be grateful for the time where you filled my cap with rubbish? Or the time where you "accidently" spilled paint over my books?" Hermione took a deep breath when she finished. Amber opened and closed her mouth time after time and looked a bit like a fish. In the end she just turned around and bumped into Amanda, who was still trying to get the gum of her face. When Amber saw Amanda's face she gave out a little shriek, then pushed Amanda aside and walked away quickly. Amanda followed Amber's steps with some flags stuck on her cheek – when Amber pushed her aside she had pushed Amanda into the shelf with birthday decorations. Draco could finally laugh. Hermione pulled herself out of his arms and started fiddling with a box of small Santa Clauses.

"Why didn't you tell that you were bullied in school?"

"It's in the past,"

"So?"

"So, there's no need for you to know it," she answered.

"Well, maybe I don't need to know. Maybe I just want to know,"

"Why? Why would you want to know?" she said despairing and put the box back at its place still without looking at him.

"Because the past is a part of you, and I want you. All of you," he said and moved closer. "I'll tell you everything about myself, too," he said and took her hand. She kept looking away. "Tell you about all the girls that fancies me," he continued making her laugh and then she finally looked at him. He gave her a short kiss and then picked up a long chain with red and green things sticking out of it.

"Now what in Merlin's name is this?" he asked his voice going up a bit in the end.

"It's Christmas lights. You hang them on the Christmas three or outside. To make things..." she shrugged. "Cozy," he put the "Christmas lights" back on shelves.

"Well, should we go get those biscuits, and then..." he pulled her closer. "what about we go home and have "cozy" time?" he asked and gave her another short kiss – he could feel that she wanted the kiss to continue.

"I'd love to," she said and moved up to kiss him again but he turned his head.

"You know, none of this looks like biscuits," he smirked at her. She took his hand and pulled him with her.


	22. In Hermione's room

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot**

**- Sorry, it's been so long, but I've been so busy!**

After having eaten the healthy biscuits with Hermione's parents, hearing cute stories that Hermione of course found embarrassing and blush, the couple went upstairs to Hermione's bedroom while Mrs. Granger made dinner and Mr. Granger used this opportunity to fix the chair in guest bed room before his wife checked. Hermione put on the radio while Draco lay down on her bed watching her. She smiled at him as she looked up. Draco blinked at her whishing she would lie down next to him, but Hermione headed for the end of the bed and sat down. Draco sent her an asking look.

"My dad is in the next room, Draco,"

"Alright," he replied and moved down to sit next to her at the end. Hermione gave a tiny laugh, looked at him and moved up to the place he was sitting before and then sent him a smirk. Draco moved to move up to her again, but she stopped him by kicking him a bit on the arm.

"You know, we could go on forever,"

"Yes, and you know that in the end you would give up," he said.

"Not while my father is in the next room, Draco!"

"Can I hold your hand? It doesn't get more innocent than that," That she could give up for and she stretched her hand so he could reach it. But she had forgotten that he was daring and sly as a slytherin as suppose to be and as strong as any boy his age would be. He took her hand and pulled her with all his strength close to him so she lay beside him. Then he quickly before she realized what had happened moved over her, leaned down and kissed her as good as he could. And then she was trapped. His kiss, his smell, the heat of his body so close to her was too good for her to say no and stop what had happened. She instinctively wanted more and by grapping his t-shirt she pulled him closer and kissed him deeper. Her other hand tightened around a piece of the bedspread. She felt how his left hand moved under her head and in between her hair. She got goose bombs by his gentle touch. She felt an instinct build up and she couldn't stop it. She pushed to the side so he became the one lying down and moved over to sit astride on him, but his hand was stuck in her thick hair. She got his fingers out of her curls while they both laughed and then she leaned down towards his mouth. Before kissing him she whispered:

"Probably best not to do the hair thing," he gave laughed before she pressed her lips against his. Instead of grapping her hair Draco put both hands around her waist. Just as everything was perfect a knock hit the door. Both of them wished it was something they had imagined.

"Hermione, Draco. Dinner's ready,"


	23. A new danger

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot**

Dinner was lovely. The food wasn't perfect, but it was still the best dinner, Draco ever had had. He liked this feeling of comfort and affection that surrounded the four of them. It was by far the best Christmas Eve Draco ever had experienced. After having eaten two batches of a lovely smoked salmon, two batches of Mrs. Granger's lovely roasted turkey and three batches of Christmas Pudding Draco learn back in the chair feeling very satisfied and full. Hermione smiled as Draco rubbed his stomach for a moment with a pleased smile.

"Did you like the food, Draco?" Mrs. Granger said, grinning. Hermione held back a small giggle.

"Yes! Very much!" Draco answered. They all laughed a bit. Mr. Granger served himself another glass wine and looked at Draco.

"What does your parents do for living, Draco?" Mr. Granger asked. Hermione quickly looked at Draco and she saw a darkness appear in his eyes. Draco cleared his throat.

"My father is recently in Azkaban, and my mother doesn't really do anything. She's a housewife,"

"Azkaban? You mentioned that once, darling. What is it, Hermione?" Mrs. Granger asked. Hermione was just about to speak but Draco was faster.

"It's a jail. A wizard jail,"

Hermione's mother was just about to say something but somehow couldn't. Her father tightened his mouth.

"My parents supports You-Know-Who. Had I been with them right now, I would probably have gotten the Dark Mark. It means you're a Deatheater,"

A silence fell over the dining table. Hermione felt her chest moving up and down faster than normally. Then the father asked of the thing that only made everything worse.

"Are you a danger to Hermione?"

"Probably yes," Draco answered and looked down. None of them had thought about that. He was a danger to her. She could never be safe now. If the Dark Lord was to rise and rule she would be just as wanted as Harry Potter because she had tempted a pure-blood into the biggest sin of all. Being Muggleborn would not matter in that case. She has in some ways "stolen" one of them. She had "stolen" the heart of someone meant to theirs.

"No!" Hermione said. She had been thinking the same.

"Draco would never let anything happen to me. I know that. I may be in a worse position in the wizard world but I'm also in the happiest position in the wizard world. Technical I may be less safe but I will feel safer. And that will make me stronger. And if I am attacked I will be able to defend myself better than before... Before _we_ happened," she looked to both her parents as she had done earlier towards her friends on the Hogwarts Express. Draco somehow felt as if the room suddenly was smaller and there was less air. He suddenly saw before his eyes Hermione lying on the ground with blank eyes and the bushy hair covering some of face. Blood slowly appearing from the back of her head while the body became colder. He saw her dead in front of him.

"Excuse me," Draco said quickly and rushed towards the bathroom door. He locked her door and walked over to the sink and leaned onto it while his breathing became faster and faster. He forced himself to look into the mirror but just as he did he saw it again: Hermione lying dead still beautiful but as beautiful as when she was alive. He felt sick. He ran to toilet and started to vomit. He couldn't stand the thought of Hermione dying.

"Hermione, if he's dangerous..."

"He's not!" Hermione interrupted her father.

"Hermione, you can be killed because of him," her mother said.

"If You-Know-Who does rise I will be on the list no matter what! Nowhere will be safe. It never will be for a Muggleborn. But Draco can keep me safe as much as possible,"

"What about the Weasleys? You've always said that you were safe with them as well," Mr. Granger said and his voice was getting louder.

"I am safe with the Weasleys, but it's different with Draco. Dad, he loves me. Aren't you the ones who taught be that love is more powerful than anything else?" Hermione asked her parents. Her mother opened her mouth to say something but couldn't get it out while her father started fiddling with a loose button on his shirt while just looking at his daughter. Hermione felt a tear slide down her chin. She left the dining table slowly and quietly. As soon as she had closed the door to the dining room she ran up to her room to see if Draco was there. But he wasn't. She looked inside the guest room – his trunk was still there. Hermione checked her parents' room, the study and top bathroom. She still couldn't find him. The staircase creaked as she ran down and towards the smaller bathroom. The door to this bathroom was locked.

"Draco?" she cried quietly. She wouldn't want her parents to hear. But there was no answer. Hermione ran to the cupboard and found the little bag with all the extra keys. Her hands were shaken which made it even harder to hit keyhole to push out the key on the other side and try to unlock to door as well. The first three keys didn't fit and she couldn't even push the other key out, but the fourth key fitted but somehow didn't unlock the door. Becoming more and more desperate she clung to the handle as she set the key in the keyhole. It fitted. She turned it around finding her hands suddenly more steady – she had a feeling this was the right key. And it was. She walked inside and closed the door after her. Draco was sitting on the floor and learning towards the wall paler than ever and with sweat gliding down along with tears. Hermione slowly walked towards him with the feeling of her throat becoming smaller and tighter. She saw the vomit in bowl and on her way she flushed out. This woke Draco who had been sitting focusing on not hearing anything, not seeing anything. He wanted to stop time. He wanted to make this time stay forever, never forward never backwards – she had to be alive all the time. She weren't allowed to die. Every time he thought of it the chance of it actually happening seemed bigger and bigger. Why didn't he think about this before? Why had he let his feelings take over his brain? Look where it got him. He didn't use to have anything he really cared about but then she happened. And now there was a chance he could lose it. Lose the one thing, he cared about. The one thing he loved. Hermione sat down next to him and slowly put her arm around him. Her touch reminded him that time couldn't stop and quickly than ever his eyes became filled with tears.

"I'm sorry," he said and felt his cheeks get wet.

"Draco, you have nothing to be sorry about," she said quietly. Draco suddenly felt an anger inside. An anger because he knew that she knew how dangerous he was and because she didn't care. He jumped on his feet and looked at her. He knew she could see it his eyes but he explained anyway.

"Nothing to sorry about? How can you say that? You can get killed because of me!" Hermione stood up with a calmness that annoyed him.

"I don't care,"

"Don't care? Don't care?" he screamed. "Well, I care, okay? I don't want you to die,"

"I won't die. Why should I?"

"Because the Dark Lord will rise,"

"We don't know that! It hasn't happen yet. Who is to say that actually will happen?"

"Well, I know. I'm sure of it. My parents are Deatheaters, Hermione. They talk about it all the time! He got enough supports to rise. He got enough supports to take over the Ministry!"

"Then we'll fight him. Draco, there are more people who does not support him than people who does,"

"In this case it doesn't matter. Not with his magic,"

"With his magic? He doesn't have more magic than any others, Draco,"

"No, but he knows how to control it more than many others. And he knows how to control people,"

"As long as he doesn't control us. Draco, if it happens we can win,"

"Maybe, but in order to win you always have to lose something else, right? What if I lose you?" Draco felt one more tear fall down his cheek.

"You won't lose me,"

"But that's it: I will! Either because you die or because I leave,"

They were both quiet for a moment.

"Don't you see how I rather would leave you than see you die?" Draco then asked her.

"Draco, I..." Hermione's calmness left her at one second and the tears came just as quick.

"Draco, I would rather die beside you then without you," Draco had been trying not to look at her, but he couldn't hold it back anymore. He looked up and saw her chocolate brown eyes shine because of the tears and because of a love that none of them ever thought they should find. Draco rushed towards her and kissed her. If only he could kiss her forever. He didn't care if the rest of the world changed as long as she was with him.


	24. Truth being told

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot**

**- I AM SO SORRY FOR FIRST UPDATING NOW! Please, don't hate me, but I've been so busy with school! But the year has ended and the final grades are being given and my holiday has started - so NOW I am able to write a lot more!**

The house was quiet, when Draco as silently as possible tiptoed from the guest room into Hermione's room.

After dinner he and Hermione had gone for a walk down to the lake close to her home. They hadn't talked much. They just sat on bench holding hands, enjoying the moment and letting the feeling of having each other near fill them as was it the last time they were ever going to feel it. When they came back, Mrs. Granger had kindly informed them that it was late and that _she_ thought it was time to sleep. While telling them this she kept her eyes onto the book she was reading. Mr. Granger had already gone to bed. Draco and Hermione didn't complain. They had used the bathroom separately, and Draco had gone into the guestroom and Hermione into her own room. They haven't kissed goodnight.

The wooden floor squeaked under Draco, and the door handle made an unpleasant noise when he opened the door to Hermione's room. A small crack between the curtains lighted up her bed, but no one was there. Draco felt the angst at once. He narrowed his eyes to see clearer in the darkness. How did muggles turn on the light? Hermione had touched something on the wall and light had appeared. Draco ran his fingers over the wall and touched something colder and smoother. He ran his fingers over this weird thing, but nothing happened. In the end he punched his hand onto it. Light appeared. Draco chuckled.

"Draco?" a voice said behind him. Draco quickly spun around. Hermione was standing in the hallway dressed in an oversized red t-shirt with the word "Gryffindor" written over her chest. Draco was shortly reminded of the fact that they had told the classmates about their relationship. He felt the worry as a knot inside his stomach. Hermione saw the worry in his eyes.

"What is it?" she asked. He licked his lips before answering:

"Nothing,"

There was a short moment of silence.

"I promised to tell you everything, didn't I?"

"Now?"

"Why not?"

"Sure. Why not?"

Draco made room for Hermione to walk into the room. She stroked his chin as she walked by. She turned on the lamp on the nightstand. Draco followed her suddenly feeling nervous. Hermione sat down the bed leaning against the wall. Draco did not try to sit beside her this time. He sat down in the other end of the bed. With a smirk Hermione stretched her legs completly making them long enough for Draco to reach them. Draco moved around a bit and took Hermione's right foot and started to massage it. Hermione smiled a pleased smile towards him.

"My mother and father met at Hogwarts - just like us," Draco began. "They fell quickly in love, got married and all that. But then You-Know-Who wished to have meeting with my father. My father became a Death Eater,"

"And so did your mother,"

"No," Draco answered meeting Hermione's confused face.

"She never got the mark. My mother may agree on many of the Dark Lord's opinions, but she doesn't agree with his methods. She doesn't believe in war. My father thought she would be pleased when he told her about his invitation to be a supporter of their Lord. But my mother wasn't pleased or proud. She knew how the Dark Lord preformed and what consequences they could have. She saw the war coming. She begged my father to say no, but he wouldn't. He thought it was such an honour. My mother left him. When You-Know-Who heard of it he went to bring mother back to my father," Draco paused. Not to make his telling dramatic but because he was about to tell Hermione something he never had told anyone before.

"He used the Cruciatus Curse on her while father watched. He begged the Lord for mercy but it didn't help. In the end he stopped but my mother kept screaming. When my father went to help her he found out why she was screaming. The curse and the pain had caused her to get a miscarriage," Hermione gasped and took her hand to her heart.

"Draco," she said with whisper.

"It would have been a girl. A few months more and I would have had a big sister," he went on. He felt tearing being created in the cornors of his eyes. He didn't let it bother him.

"She stayed in bed for months. The only thing that made her better was my father's promise of one day contribute to the fall of the Dark Lord. That thought kept my mother alive. Then she found out that she was expecting me and her goal became to keep me safe and out of danger. But she had to act like a Muggle hater and she had to raise me in that way. When Potter stopped You-Know-Who that night every Death Eater and supporter of him cried. Inside my mother was filled with joy. She thought it was over. I was suppose to support him as well but when my father wasn't home mother would teach me different. She always said that one day we would be able to remove the mask of what was expected of a Malfoy. Then we could be who we are. So I have been acting all my life. Just waiting for that chance to loose the mask,"

"And now you can blame me for not hating who you are suppose to hate," Hermione said and pulled her foot back from his massage. She had marks of the tears on cheeks.

"No. No!" Draco said. He mustn't misunderstand him. "No. I have you to thank,"

Hermione looked at him. Her eyes were a bit darker than usaully. Draco knew she didn't fully believe him. He sat up and crawled closer towards her.

"Thank you, Hermione." he began but she interrupted with a voice that broke half way through. She was suddenly scared that he didn't love her as much as she loved him. She suddenly feared that she was just a part of a plan. She looked away. If he was lying to her she wouldn't want to see his face as he lied.

"Thank you for what?" she spat.

"Thank you... for making me fall in love with someone I am suppose to hate. And thank you for _your love _that sat me free," The last words were a whisper. Hermione turned and saw Draco with tears in eyes and hope of her belief shining out through these tears. Hermione smiled and Draco smiled back.

"You're welcome," she said with cheeky tone causing Draco to grin. He sat against the back of the bed and watched her. In the end Hermione couldn't stand the silence.

"What?"

"I'm just waiting for you," Draco said with his usally smirk.

"Waiting for me?"

"I'm waiting for you to start talking," Hermione understood him and licked her lips quickly.

"Talking about what?" she said in a fak causel voice.

"C'mon, Hermione. You know what I mean,"

Hermione aviod looking at him before she began her telling.

"I've always loved learing, you know that,"

"Yes. Hermione, you're suppose to tell me something I don't know,"

"Let me finish!" she hissed a bit. Draco once again wore a smirk.

"I was a nerd. And many nerds get teased," she said hoping that was enough but Draco certainly didn't think so. She could tell.

"And I was magical. Every bully's dream. A tiny girl with too big front teeth who enjoys reading more than climbing in thees and sometimes makes things happen which embarrasess her. They would call me names. They would throw things after me. Steal my belongings," Hermione talked slower and slower for every word. Draco knew she was seeing all these horrible memories before her eyes.

"What was the worst one?" Draco asked. His voice sounded as if he was miles away.

"It's a silly one, actually. But that was the one that punched me over edge. The first that made me cry. And afterwords I cried every time. Perfect for the bullies, of course. One more reason,"

"What happened?"

"I was walking home from school," she began quietly and looking down at her hands the whole time.

"I heard them behind me. They would offen follow me but they never did anything. They just walked behind me laughing and whispering to loud about me. They were just 6 or 7 feet away. That day they would suddenly start to run for just 2 feet and then stop. I got scared everytime. Then suddenly they didn't stop again and I started to run again. I ran down to the lake. You saw it today. It's beautiful, isn't it? I always felt like nothing bad could happen downthere. I turned around and there they were. They were always smiling. The girls just stood behind them laughing," she paused. She hadn't thought about this momery for so long that it hurt her to bring it back.

"The boys took my bag and turned it upside down and let all my books fall into the water. And then they left. I had to go out in the lake and catch all the books again. When I came home I dried them all, but some of them were too ruined by the water. I used my own pocket money to pay for new books because I didn't want my parents to know. They knew I was getting teased sometimes but..." she stopped for second. Draco could see how ashamed she felt.

"I had saving up money so I could by myself one of those cool rucksacks that they smart girls had. I thought that it could make everything good. If I was a bit more right in their eyes. But then I had to use all the money for the books," A tear ran down her cheek.

"When I got the letter from Hogwarts I knew everything would be better there," she smiled at Draco with tear hanging from the eye lashes.

"But it wasn't," Draco said.

"What? Of course it was,"

"But I teased you. A lot. And so does Weasley and... It's not even that much better,"

"Yes, it is. It's much better,"

"But..."

"Draco." He looked at her, puzzled. She smiled.

"I still feel welcome at Hogwarts. Nobody calls me names and-"

"I did. I called you 'Mudblood',"

"Yes, but you were one person out of so many. And even though I do sometimes bicker with Ron and Harry I still laugh and feel so much more happy there than any other place I´ve ever been to,"

They were both quiet for while.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I called 'Mudblood',"

"I know you are," she said smiling.


	25. Christmas Morning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the idea

Ahhh, told you guys, i would have more time to write now! :D

Draco woke up first doubting where he was. Then he remembered everything. Yesterday had been a very eventful day. He had confessed his feelings about Hermione to his Slythrin crew and Hermione had told her friends - there incluted Potter and Weasley. Draco had met Hermione's parents and was going to spend the Christmas with them. He had met Hermione's past's bullies. He had realized what danger he and Hermione now were in while confessing it to her parents. He had seen Hermione's dead body before his eyes and he had made a promise to himself that he would always keep her safe. Even if it meant risking and maybe ending his own life. He had spendt half the night talking to Hermione about his past, about his parents, about the sister he would never get back... Draco lay in bed staring at the ceiling thinking about it all. He almost didn't hear the door open.

Hermione tried to be as quiet as possible, but it had never been easy in this old, creaking house. Draco quickly looked up as she opened the door. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Hermione could feel her cheeks getting warm and looked down so he couldn't see her smile.

Draco saw her smile and was suddenly aware of the fact that he was shirtless. He quickly pulled her duvet up over his bare chest. All the time he and Hermione had been together they have never been that intimate. They had kissed (a lot) and shared some innocent touching - but never more than that.

Hermione looked up again. He had seen the smile. Otherwise he wouldn't have pulled up the duvet. She sent him a smile as she walked over the bed in guest room. He moved a bit closer to the wall so she could have seat at the bed.

"Good morning," she said in a low, sweet voice.

"Good morning," Draco answered stroking her hand which she had lain at her lap. He looked around. He hadn't actually seen the room in day light. The walls were a light purple colour which matched with the curtains covering the window. They didn't keep much light out and Draco wondered why you would use such light curtains when they didn't keep out the light.

_What kind of thing is that to be thinking about when Hermione is sitting next to you, Draco? _he remined himself. He looked back at Hermione catching her trying to get another glimpse of his naked upper body.

"Merry Christmas," he said making her look at him. Her cheeks went a bit red. She knew he had seen her glancing at his chest.

"Merry Christmas," she smiled and lowered er face for a kiss. Draco quickly knew what she was up to and because of his desire to kiss her as well he grabbed her jaw and kissed her. She got surprised by his haste and lost a bit of balance which she found again by putting a hand on his chest. But the duvet had fallen down and Hermione could feel his warm skin under her fingers. Hermione suddenly felt a quick heat rushing from her toes and up. Draco felt it as well and kissed her deeper putting his other hand on her cheek. Hermione felt the heat going though her body again and found herself suddenly move over his chest exploring every bit of his muscular chest. Draco felt as if he had been hit by a lightning. As his fingertips ran over his chest he suddenly felt something else moving and immediately pulled back. Hermione looked at him. Confussed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing... I just thought I heard someone walking up the stairs," he lied. He had promised himself not to lie to her, but this was different.

"My parents are out. They had to go to the store for some more Brussels sprouts. We're alone," she said with a smile. She learned in for another kiss, but Draco acted quickly putting both hands on her shoulders before she got too close. Hermione sat up frowning at him.

"What is it?" she asked getting more and more confused. She even sounded a bit angry. Draco looked at her, hesitating.

"Well?"

"It's..."

"Is it my breathe?" she asked and started to check the breathe by exhaling into her hand.

"No. No, it's not your breathe. Your breathe's lovely," He wasn't lying. She had tasted of mint from the toothpaste. Draco gained the courage and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm a guy, Hermione," he said quickly.

"I am quite aware of that, Draco," she said with an angry tone.

"No. You don't get it. I am guy, right?"

"I think we've stated that already, Draco," she said crossing her arms.

"Well, when a bloke my age..." he stopped. How could he explain this?

"When a bloke my age wake up or... does certain things, um..." he looked into her eyes seeing if the little light of knowlegde had appeared. Not yet.

"When that happens... he might... get _something_," he said slowly. And then the little light in her eyes appeared.

"Oh," she kept her month open and then shut it quickly. She turned her face slowly towards her part of Draco that was covered by the duvet and saw the little rise. She quickly turned her face again to face Draco. He was looking away. Hermione closed her eyes for a moment and slowly she rose from the bed while biting her lip. Her face was getting red and cheecks hot.

"I'll make us some tea," she said looking at nothing else but the door.

"Alright, I'll get dressed," he said. She didn't respond. She just closed her door after herself. Draco fell back onto the pillow while Hermione stood outside in the hallway biting her lips hard so trying not to burst out laughing.


End file.
